neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grammar Cat
Want to see my previous message that were from over the years? Click at the linky below! Archive 1 Yes...yes! That's much better. By the way, Grammar Cat, Neutronized Wiki got a shoutout from Neutronized on Twitter! Oddly, they have addressed Someonethatyouprobablydontknow, even though he hasn't been active for quite a while. ^^ Well, anyways, I hope I will be getting back to editing some time soon. 23:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Not so sure STYPDK used to be active a lot around this Wiki for a short time, when I was still building it up. I guess you could be right. Sorry about linking Twitter on your talk page; I didn't want to get you in trouble. (I just wanted to show proof.) I would never intentionally send you links to malicious websites without checking first. Of course, you should listen to your parents, always. I spent a bit of time redesigning our infoboxes to a style similar to Nitrome Wiki's. I made a test design here for you to check out. Tell me if you like it. I want to change the infobox designs once again. I think my favourite characters in the skin, by the way, are either the dinosaurs or the pandas. Every character there is so adorable! ^^ 00:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Begging What can I do to improve the one I have on the sandbox? I thought it would look a lot better with lines separating information, which is why I wanted to make the change. 01:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Ergonomics Edit Do take note that the edit on the main page is for enhacing the flow of wiki surfing, such that going from the wikiactivity section to the full page is more intuitive. SQhi•'(talk) 14:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Whoops Thanks for fixing the fatal error. *slams head into wall* 00:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Eh heh Of course I meant it to be humorous, though I am known for taking mistakes like this too hard on myself...Oh well. Time to go edit stuff on Neutronized Wiki! Got anything in particular you think could use another editor? 01:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) WHIP Template I didn't edit the page with the WIP template! I got my BlackGlasses on, and shot a Dark Pulse towards the screen. All of it came off, but the Template looked like Template:W'H'''IP. Not knowing what Whip Cream ya wanted or what was this about wrangling cattle, I made my edit. --— NOBODY (talk) 02:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page link in your signature Hi Grammar kitty, do you mind adding a talk page link to your siggy? It would help RSK reach your talk page with greater speed. =) SQhi•'(talk) 04:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) No need to worry There's no need to worry about adding a talk link to your signature. A MediaWiki upgrade is currently underway (blog post on Community Central here if you want to see it), and one of the many changes is that your default signature (the one you currently have) will also link your talk page. Of course, SQhi or I can also help you out with making a signature. You just need to say how you want it to look. ^^ 15:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hi grammar cat I'm can't change it for you right now (yet) until I have your username and password (which I am not going to request). As a first step, I'll show you where your signature options are. At the top right log in corner, there is a drop down menu that reads preferences, select it. You should see your signature options immediately. The use wikitext option allows you to write your signature in mediawiki coding language. :if you want a fancy signature though, I suggest you template it, and add your signature in form so that :1. Your complex code does not appear repeatedly in talk pages. :2. It is easier to edit your signature, being able to edit it and arrange it with many lines(instead of one in preferences) :3. We can edit the template and help you with the signature. :4. Your signature can be replicated and used at Nitrome wiki. :so for now, are you looking for a basic signature for use in every wiki, with your username, talk page and contributions? :=) SQhi'•'(talk) 07:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) New signature underway! Surely you'd want something a little more...complex than that? For instance, I could make you a signature that looks like this or even something simple but significant like this. As the top editor here, you deserve fancy. \(^.^)/ Okay, and sorry I haven't been editing too much here. In comparison to Nitrome Wiki, I'd say Neutronized is probably in better shape (only because Nitrome Wiki has so many articles and not as many users to look after them all) which is the reason why I've been fixing up a few pages on Nitrome Wiki. I really hope, after tomorrow's exam, I will have lots more time to edit Neutronized and do some fixing. Oh, and by the way - it's "'an''' interactive object" and not "a''' interactive object". See you 'round the Wiki! 04:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot to ask one more thing - is Flash Tennis getting a template? From what I've seen while playing the game, there's not too much to say about the characters... 04:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature on Demand Done. Please rate this product. SQhi•'(talk) 17:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Welcome. Are there any more (minor) colour changes you'd want, since I can't tell which shade of blue you want, exactly! :SQhi'•'(talk) 06:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Image cleanup Hi, Grammar Cat! If you've been using like your brother does, you will notice that I have been deleting a lot of images lately. I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to worry about me deleting anything that is currently on a page. Currently, I am going through to help clean up images that have been uploaded to this Wiki, but are not in use. Most of them seem to be duplicates of images you have uploaded. Next time, make sure to click "upload a new version of this file" when uploading the same picture with minor changes - for instance, a transparent background. 04:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Siggies Well, it looks like SQhi has made your signature, so I guess I won't need to do it anymore. Now, to use it! For consistency with my sig template, I've put your sig code onto Template:Signatures/Grammar Cat so if you ever want to edit it, that is the place to go. Okay, to use it. There is a code you can put in your that, once you add, you probably won't have to change it, even if your sig changes. You just need to make sure you follow each step carefully. #Go to your . It should be open under a tab called "My info". If not, click on it, located at the top of the preferences page. #Scroll down until you see a heading called "Signature". There will be two fields: one for an existing signature and one for a custom signature. Beside "Custom Signature", there will be a white rectangular box, allowing you to type in characters. #Paste the following: |— Grammar Cat (talk)}} into the "Custom signature" field. '''Don't' click edit to see the code, just copy and paste as you see it on the talk page. Make sure you copy all of it as well! #Below the "Custom Signatures" field is a checkmark box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Make sure this is checked. #Scroll to the very bottom of the preferences page and click Save. You're now done! So I don't end up writing an entire essay about what the code I gave you does, you can visit Nitrome Wiki's signature policy page, which will provide you a good explanation. And now, back to editing! 04:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : Your siggy doesn't look like it has been updated. SQhi•'''(talk) 19:43, June 23, 2012 (UTC) If you don't mind Next time, when uploading a new picture, could you please use the "Upload a new version of this file" link on the image page instead of uploading it entirely under a new name? It will save you some time as you won't have to edit the page with the picture to change the code. It will also reduce the number of unused files on the Wiki. I know you said it doesn't work in terms of adding transparency, although I'm guessing that it has something to do with the fact that the uploader doesn't recognize any changes if you upload a new version of a file under the same name it is already on. I will elaborate on what that means later. For now, I've got to get some sort of editing done here. :/ 04:46, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Siggy Hi Grammar Cat, is your signature working well? =) SQhi•'(talk) 15:01, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : It looks like your sig has yet to be activated. The pictures in your sig aren't showing up too. Have you followed the instructions RSK left you 2 sections above? SQhi'•'(talk) 11:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) What are you pointing out? Sorry, what did you brother point out? If a file is a duplicate, that means one of them will get used on a page and one won't. Files that just sit in simply take up space without a purpose. That's why I remove them. Of course, it's not a major priority, and I'm not asking you at all to make it one, but I think that all files uploaded here should be put to use on pages. Also, you're welcome, Grammar Cat. I'll be doing more background work on Neutronized Wiki, fixing up some of your articles and making sure everything is somewhat in order. And because it is July the 1st today, I shall take this moment to wish you a happy Canada Day! ^^ 00:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm You know what? I actually had my suspicions that it might have been you. I couldn't believe that a user just suddenly became so devoted to helping out with the Pixel Love Wiki, and the way she was writing her articles seemed so much like the way you did them. Of course I never wanted to jump to conclusions, so I left it all as is. But why the separate accounts? You don't need that for each Wiki. And why the messages on the talk page? Anyways, I guess that's your decision. Me, I try to remain devoted to Nitrome Wiki as well as Neutronized Wiki, Storm Hawks Wiki and maybe even I'll return to the desolate Team Galaxy Wiki if I have time. It's always good to focus on one thing at a time, though. All the best to you as you move on to care for the Pixel Love Wiki. I'll do some minor cleanup around here, as some of these pages could use another editor's touch. Thanks for all the help. Come back soon! 14:50, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : Girls' intuition creeps me out... RSK, good attempt at solving the mystery =) SQhi'•'(talk) 20:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Activated Siggy Congratulations =). A helpful(redundant adjective) tip: By adding your signature code to Template:Signatures/Grammar_Cat on a wiki, you activate your signature on that wiki. *hint* SQhi'•'(talk) 20:20, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Of course it is fine. There's no need to ask. =) 22:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Err... Hi, Grammar Cat. Nice to see that you're back for a bit. Sorry about forgetting to change the front page link, thanks for doing it. I had been removing "the game" from pages because I feel it is not necessary. Most of our component pages talk about content that is from a game. The only time I feel it's absolutely necessary to add "the game" is for clarification purposes, like if Neutronized makes a short film under the same name as one of their games and we were to make articles about its components. Then you might add "the game" for clarification so people don't get confused between whether you are talking about an object from the short film or the game. Do you understand? Adding "the game" isn't a huge deal, and I'm not going to edit a page only to remove "the game" because of that. I also don't understand your last question. Are you talking about whether it's better to use all text for Level sections or just videos for a Levels section? If possible, I would like both on the page, and if there is a video walkthrough for each level, then you can make the text more brief (ie. saying what's introduced in a level or the general concept). Both of us should work on level sections, as it is basically the only major content missing from our game pages. We should also take on different game pages at a time, too. I was doing Sky Island. I'm really busy this week and might not have a lot of time to edit. Storm Hawks Wiki has been neglected for quite a while and I need to get back to cleaning it up. 19:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Inactive at Nitrome Wiki Have you been inactive at Nitrome Wiki and most active here? I was just wondering. — The Nitrome Yeti (talk) 01:24, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Your question answered. Oh... well.. I guess you don't know I work there. I am a pixel artist there, and the new "founder" of the upcoming site. My apologies if it isn't that well organised yet. — The Nitrome Yeti (talk) 02:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Neutronized logo I've added it to the Neutronized page, as I think it fits best there (and the Neutronized article should have a picture on it). 00:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) To add or to not? Yes, add it to the upcoming multiplayer game page. It is necessary information, and Neutronized has mentioned it on their blog. It's too bad we can't direct link blog posts like with Nitrome's though, which makes the Wiki lose some verifiability in places where it is needed most. 14:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Start a new heading under Previews and call it "Development", as it has to do with the development of the game. 19:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) List users I'm not sure what you mean by that. By list of users, do you mean ? It will give you a list of everyone who has made more than 5 edits on Neutronized Wiki. The word "sysop" in the list of user groups is just another name for someone who is an admin. 06:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : sysop is short for System Operator. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 14:14, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay All the best in your schooling. Thanks for helping with image cleanup! I myself am leaving the Wiki temporarily in a few days and won't return until September. Better get to editing now, I suppose, for me. 19:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Navigation I'm thinking of getting rid of Template:Navigation, as I think there is no need for it anymore on pages. I won't delete the template, but I'm just going to remove it from mainspace pages. 19:52, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Minor fights If this only has to do with Template:Navigation being removed from pages, then I can re-add them, I guess. I began to see no use for them, as there is a table of contents that the user can already use to jump to a certain heading. I also noticed that you added __NOEDITSECTION__ and _ to pages that use the template. This is why I decided to remove it, and I guess I should have proposed...but there isn't much of a community here, so I guess it's just between you and me. Now about the Appearance sections...I did not remove them from the pages I took the navigation template off. I simply condensed each section. The reason why the pages are in "lists" and not separate pages is because they are too small. Therefore, there is no need for mini sub-sections or an infobox, for that matter. I noticed the appearance sections for some articles were getting repetitive per section, so for a few, I moved them to the top of the article. Along with this, I also made a few minor adjustments that involved fixing some grammar errors and rewriting a few sentences. I would assume that is what you are talking about, considering you decided to undo all my edits on the Pumpkins page rather than just re-adding the template. 22:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yay, I think Sorry, I don't quite understand. You're agreeing to the removal of Template:Navigation from all list pages or just Pumpkins? Also, what about what I said about removing the infoboxes and having one section per item? In a few days, I will suddenly become inactive on the Wiki but I will return in September, as the template on my Nitrome Wiki profile says...guess I put it up too early... 21:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) We'll have a talk soon Hi, Grammar Cat! I know it's been a while since I edited here. I'm actually still on vacation, and am writing to you from the slowest computer on the planet. Believe me, it took well over twenty minutes before this page finally loaded. I will be officially back in a few days. Okay, so you left me a message about the navigation and infobox situation, and I'm glad you helped me understand your perspective about it. What I'm upset about is that you chose to completely undo all my edits on the page. I made edits that included correcting spelling and grammar issues, and when you clicked "Undo", you undid everything. That is why I was not happy with you undoing my edits. When I get back, I would like to undo what you undid (hehe!) so I can manually add the navigation and infobox templates myself. Now I know you and I are really the only active contributors here, and we both have quite different views on how pages should look and the content that belongs on it. Even though we don't agree with everything, I don't see that as an excuse to keep everything to the way it first was. As a small Wiki, we have room, I feel, to make changes and experiment with the way information is presented. That is what I was doing with the list pages I edited, and I suppose I should have told you this first. My concern was with the addition of too much unnecessary information to some of these pages, and how some of it was not needed. When writing a mainspace article, we do want to deliver as much information as possible, but we also want to be concise. If we as writers are too wordy, then readers are less likely to pay attention to our words. Anyways, since you and I have had multiple disagreements, the only way to sort out these issues is to discuss our opinions with each other. How do we present information on the Wiki in a way that is most easy to understand? I understand that you are more active on this Wiki than I am, but that does not mean all your decisions receive automatic approval, just as much as mine don't if I were the more active contributor. I also urge you to check out the Neutronized blog - Roar Rampage is coming to iOS devices! I wish I was better at that game. I am stuck on a level with a ton of turbo shooters embedded in buildings and can't seem to block their bullets fast enough. Any other issue you pointed out in your message, about infoboxes, I will fix when I return. Hope to hear from you soon. 05:42, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Infobox colour I've changed the colours of the infobox colour to teal - it might be too dark, but I don't want the same shade of teal for everything. Another thing you should know: I noticed whenever you leave a message on my talk page, you don't leave a timestamp. Either you're signing your posts with three tildes or you're just inserting the template whenever you finish off your message. Timestamps are arguably necessary for talk page posts, as users like myself can easily look back at when you sent your message. When you reply to this, could you please sign your message with four tildes? If your signature is broken, I will be able to see the error and can try to help you fix it. Have you adjusted your ? 02:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Timestamps A timestamp just means the date and time, inserted automatically with your signature when you sign with four tildes (~~~~) and on its own with five. If you look back at my previous messages, you'll notice that each one has my signature and the timestamp beside it. You can even look to the right of my signature now. The date and time recorded on it is the timestamp. Usually, this is in UTC time, which you can tell by the Wiki's clock in the header above the buttons to Random Page and Wiki Activity. Anyways, you ask why it is important to have a timestamp. It's an easier way to keep track of your talk page messages, and keeps them organized. I would much prefer it if you sign your messages with a timestamp, which can be done by typing in four tildes or pressing the signature button on the editor. Signing with four tildes saves time, and inserts both your signature and a timestamp, which is a lot quicker than manually typing out the signature template. Well, I am probably talking too much on your talk page. Please sign your messages with four tildes instead of inserting the template. If your signature isn't working, sign with four tildes anyways and I will help you fix it. 01:56, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Four tildes I'm not telling not to sign with a template and timestamp. Of course I do the same. What I'm saying is, while you can sign by manually inserting the template and five tildes, you can easily do the same action by just signing with four. Makes things easier for you, as you only need to tap the tilde button four times or press the signature button on the editor. What goes in my signature template is irrelevant to whether it works or not. The same goes for you. So the question is...what ''is in the signature box in your preferences, next to "Custom signature"? Is it |- Grammar Cat (talk)}}? Do you have the checkbox below the custom signature field checked? If so, then you should have no problem signing with four tildes. There's no need to make something as simple as signing talk posts complicated, because it's not. 03:45, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Site updates I've enabled the Expanded Wiki navigation on this Wiki because Wikia is going to remove the old navigation system on October 3, 2012 (more details here). You'll probably notice the new navigation next to the wordmark logo, and it allows the Wiki to add more links where needed. Just thought I'd let you know. 23:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Same Thanks, Grammar Cat. Nice to hear from you too. It's been quite a busy week, and I thought I wouldn't make it in time for Nitrome Wiki's fourth birthday. I've also been editing Pixel Love Wiki lately, as it needs to be kept up to date with each new game featured. I thought you were leaving Neutronized Wiki to help out with Pixel Love, so I guess it's sort of strange that we switched editing roles just a bit... Well, thanks again for all your help. By the way, are you still interested in Pixel Love games? I never see you - I mean, Satasha - on the Pixel Love Wiki anymore. 00:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Yappy Thanksgiving! Have a good one! 05:50, October 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Something strange is going on The only solution that can fix this problem for sure is to insert links in source mode instead of using Visual mode. If you're using Source mode to edit and insert links, there shouldn't be any problems. Visual mode can sometimes mess up formatting. It's usually a lot easier to edit in Source mode if you haven't started already. 18:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Testing layout With MediaWiki:Newarticletext, admins can edit the introductory text preceding the edit page to create a mainspace article. We can create links to preloads that can be clicked on to insert default text that normally occurs on the subject page. I'm testing it on Neutronized Wiki, and a setback is that if you click on a link, it prompts you to type in the article name again. But other than that, what do you think? 01:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll explain Open in a new tab. Give it any name you want. When you click "OK", you will see a brief edit introduction below the editing tools. It says: "Click on the links below to insert preloads pertaining to the type of page you would like to create. Game • Character • Enemy" See the links below? Click on one. You'll be prompted to add a title to the page, so give it a name and click "OK" again. Text should now be displayed on the editor that wasn't there before. If you click the Source mode tab, you'll be able to see that the link has added an infobox template, some headers and a trailing introduction. This is what I mean by the preloads. It isn't a big deal if you don't use them, I just thought it could be more convenient in the future to ensure all articles are based off the same consistent style. 06:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I shall (And I'll add more templates to the top of the list soon, maybe tomorrow, if I have time.) I can't seem to find a source, in-game or outside of the game, that specifically says the penguin of Snow Tale's name is Penguin. If that were the case, he would be called Penguin, capitalized in the middle of a sentence and would be referred to as "Penguin" rather than "a penguin" or "the penguin". However, the main character's name is not given. We know he is the "hero" of Snow Tale, and that he is a penguin, but his name isn't "Penguin". The noun "penguin" is not capitalized in the middle of a sentence, thus why I changed it to the lowercase. If you know there's a Neutronized reliable source that says his name is Penguin then do put it on the page or let me know where you found it and I'll see if I can retrieve the source for you. The same goes for stegosaurus. 07:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: White outline dread You mean the white background for infoboxes, is that right? I can change that. 21:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I think I changed all backgrounds except for Template:Game to a pale shade of grey, but let me know if I missed any. 23:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) A winnerforgetter is u! You forgot to add an appearance section to a snow tail article! That is very bad! Very very very bad! Very bad x 1030. To congratulate u for yore badness, I am here to present you with a luserbox. --''Me'' (You? • ) : What?! LOL, that's my image though. : -Frostyflytrap (talk) 02:45, October 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL? Would you say that on every comment that instults a person? -Grammar Cat That wasn't beige That colour shows up as light grey on my computer. Maybe it's too light to pick out, or I just stink at identifying colours. Anyways, time to fill up more level sections. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/7/7b/Emoticon_hmm.png See you around, 'Cat. 02:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Video walkthroughs Hi, Grammar Cat. I was wondering what you thought about adding video walkthroughs to a page such as Sky Island. The only videos I can find that are walkthroughs put all 15 levels into two parts, with about 7 levels per video. I could make individual walkthroughs of each video, sort of like Mimelet's. Which would work better? 01:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh hey Merry Christmas to you, too! Yeah, the green dinosaur looks a bit squished in the slider. It's not too bad, though. And to answer your question, my favourite colour is purple! 00:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Sure. I'll try to do it. BoltBlock (talk) 19:18, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Mmk. Thanks for reminding me! I forgot about it, Thanks for reminding me. BoltBlock (talk) 19:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) No problem. BoltBlock (talk) 19:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC) SOTP TROLLING M3! Blow is the stages of a troll - U!!!!" http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/nitrome/images/4/42/SWT.png Mini Troll - very bad trolling, enuf 2b a troll http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111217224013/nitrome/images/5/56/NMDTroll.png 2D Troll - moves left and right trolling people, never advancing http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120125195225/nitrome/images/f/fc/Green_Troll_SM.png 3D troll - u no the basics, u perforum them well http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/File:Troll_Tongue_Right.png Payback troll - from ur 2D troll dayz, u return to troll ur psuedo-friends who never trolled u, on ur merciless way of becoming the final troll http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/File:Troll_Tongue_Front.png Advnacging troll - u advance further up the troll fudline, trolling others ur same rink http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/File:A_troll!1.png Hurt troll - never tasting defeat, u veekrumb dfeeted! http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/File:Troll_full_mouth.PNG Rampaging troll - filled with lust 4 trolling, u advance further in ur lust for trolin! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110604081861/nitrome/images/8/84/Green_Troll.png super troll - u have advanced far1 u know over-c troll armees! http://neutronized.wikia.com/wiki/File:IcyCaveSnowTroll.png troll king - u lead trolls, lot o trolls! u good in u doin! u now lead komandeer, hoo led trolls! http://neutronized.wikia.com/wiki/File:FrozenSnowTroll.png Overthrown trolls - ur lust for adding pathetic informastin concering lvels cusses u to be overthrown1 ur troll commanders freeze u in a blokx of ice ''Stages of a troll Copyright © NOBODY Decembe 29th 2012 7:50. This content may not be produced for fairuse or unfairuse. furthermore u agreee to follow these rules if u read this - all mention (speech or ext) of this is copyright infringement. onlt if uspeek to the copyright holder u may gain able to use 4 free it. without this, u risk spending long time in level 0, 2 be visited by those looking to chronicle the level this cat appars in! by reading this you autmoatcially say that this makes no sense and are allowed not to follow it, and it makes no sense. Like my humour? --— NOBODY (talk) 00:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Neutronized Fan Fiction Wiki I was thinking of making a wiki for fans. Is this ok? -Frostyflytrap (talk) 10:11, January 18, 2013 (UTC)